Creatures of Hetalia
There are many animals and mysterious creatures that appear in Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia:Axis Powers. This article includes information about the characters' pets and other creatures that appear in the series. Pets Alfred's Whale When ordered to "go make friends" in Japan, Alfred befriended a whale. Later, the same whale is shown to be living in a pool in Alfred's backyard. It has a fondness for Toris, much to the alien Tony's jealousy. Known as Ameriwhale to some fans. Australia's Koala Australia is shown to own a Koala, which often looks very angry. Feliks' Pony Feliks reveals he has a pony to Francis and Arthur when they ask him if he has made preparations for a fight against Ludwig in WW2. Francis' Birds Francis has several small birds, all named Pierre, who are used to send letters and messages to Antonio and other nations. Feliciano commented on Gilbert's blog and asked if his bird could do the same. Gilbert's Bird Gilbert has a small yellow bird, which often rides on his head. He didn't know about the bird until he started a blog and someone emailed him about it. The bird does not have an official name, but is often called "Gilbird". It is because one of characters in anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Hibari Kyoya, owns small identical bird named Hibird. Additionally, due to how the blog was set up, it is possible that "Gilbird" transforms into Raivis when patted on the head. In later art he's been shown with more than one bird. Hanatamago Hanatamago is a small white dog who belongs to Tino and Berwald. Finland's original names for the dog included "Go For It, Bomber", "Bloody Hanatamago", "Cheese Castle", "Struggling Boy", "Sardine Picnic", "Mokko-chan", "Salmijiro", and "Pylory-chan". She was able to talk in a Christmas special, and said that she wished she had a normal name like Charlotte, and that she didn't like the things Tino feeds her. Some fans theorize that she may possibly represent the Åland Islands, which are geographically located between both Sweden and Finland (while Hanatamago happens to live with both as a pet). In some character sketches of Finland, Hanatamago is shown to wear matching hats with her owner's outfits. Heracles' Cats Heracles' has many cats that live in his house and follow him around, parodying the large amount of stray cats found in Greece. Most of them are not named, as Kiku found out while talking to Heracles. Iceland's Puffin Iceland is often drawn with a puffin-like bird. Not much is known about it, besides that it follows Iceland and eats fish. Kumajirou *Voiced by: Ai Iwamura Kumajirou is a small polar bear who belongs to Matthew. He has the ability to talk. He often forgets who his owner is, and in return, Matthew cannot remember his exact name. Ludwig's dogs Ludwig has three dogs shown and named in canon: Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster. Blackie is believed to be a short-haired German Shepherd, Berlitz a Doberman, and Aster appears to be a Golden Retriever. A fourth, unnamed dog and its puppy have been shown in the trading card set. They appear to be Dalmatians. Ludwig has also briefly appeared with a dog and a cat in an early Christmas-themed strip. Pochi-kun *Voiced by: Aki Kanada Pochi, or Pochi-kun, is a small brown (sometimes colored white) Shiba Inu mix that belongs to Kiku. He is often shown with his master, and has appeared in a sketch with Hanatamago. Vash's Goats Eiger, Jungfrau, and Mönch are the names of Vash's pet goats, all named after Swiss mountains. He is pictured with one on the official Hetalia calendar. Yao's Panda Yao is often portrayed with a panda in official artwork, which he either carries in his hands or a basket on his back. Tony An extra-terrestrial friend of America, who can't stand England and refers to him as a "limey". Tony makes his anime debut in Episode 36. Arthur's Magical Creatures Arthur has various magical creatures that appear before him, such as fairies, pixies, unicorns, and a little winged rabbit (one of the many types of fairies that hang around him). Fanon has suggested various different names for his unicorn, and the flying fairy rabbit is suggested in fanon as being Arthur's magical familiar. Category:Characters